The Kaen Arashi
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: unable to tap into the kyuubi chakra to summon a toad, Naruto enters his mindscape to talk to kyuubi, what changes will this bring to the narutoverse, now, watch as he becomse Kaen Arashi


The Kaen Arashi

Chapter 1

A fated meeting

Jiraiya had just pushed Naruto off the edge of the raveen, '_come on Naruto, use that damn foxes chakra, so you can summon a toad to save yourself,' _the gama Sannin thought anxiously until he saw it, pain was written on Naruto's face.

And he was in pain, pure burning unimaginable pain, it felt like he was a snow ball in the nine levels of hell. He managed to open his eye through the pain only to scrunch it closed quickly he was heading towards the ground, and he couldn't move due to the burning sensation running through his body.

Mindscape

"**Ahhhhhhhhhh, what a delightful surprise to see you here my vassal and so soon, tell me, how do you like my Youki?"** The Kyuubi asked evilly.

"Not very well you stupid fox!, because of you we're going to be pancakes when we hit the ground!" Naruto shouted.

"**What?! I can't go to the Shinigami yet, you haven't met the Nibi container yet, or had the 'talk' either!"** Kyuubi roared from inside his cage.

"It doesn't matter, I'm never gonna tell Sakura-chan…wait a second, why the hell did I like the huge fore headed girl anyway?"

"**Because she was smart and never returned your affection,**" Kyuubi answered in a deadpan voice.

"Damn, my life has been pretty counter-productive, wait a second…HINATA HAS HAD A CRUSH ON ME SINCE ACADAMY????!!!!" he screamed in frustration.

"**That was obvious kit,"** Kyuubi deadpanned.

Both felt a familiar tingling chill running down their spine. Someone had just entered their mindscape. They both looked back towards the entrance of the sealing hall, a great black shadow stalked in.

Chunin exam stadium

It was 2 hours before the exam and everyone was starting to take their seats, but the one thing they all hated was a certain blonde haired shinobi sitting in the middle of the battleground meditating in the lotus position. Soon others started filling the exam, and other competitors stared in confusion at the blonde usually load knuckleheaded ninja sitting their in complete silence.

(AN. So blah, blah the whole speech let's get to the good stuff!)

"So without any further a due will everyone bar Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto go up to the competitors box," Genma looked over at Naruto who just gave a definite nod to show he was ready.

"Watch now Hanabi, even though young Neji is in the branch family, you are about to see the strength of a Hyuuga prodigy,"

'_A true Hyuuga prodigy?_' Hanabi echoed in her head.

"Hyuuga Neji versus Uzumaki Naruto, Hajimei!" Genma shouted jumping back.

"Just give up, fate has decreed me as the winner of this match, a loser such as you could never beat one such as me, a prodigy of the Hyuuga's," Neji stated pompously. "What say you, are you giving up?"

" Well let's see now … what do I say" Naruto said finally standing up and brushing himself off and adopting the classic thinking position. "I think that 1.) you're a clan of peepers that'd put Jiraiya of the Sannin to shame. 2.) fate has no hold over those that has no hold over those that are willing to take and make their own path, and slash through it as if one had claws 3.) that if Hinata acted like a typical Hyuuga I'd be facing someone else instead of you."

"Please, that weakling could not take me down even if she was a Sannin," Neji said bristling in anger.

"Oh really now, well let's see how easily I can take down the idiot who fate so highly adores," he shot back, using half seals, ending on the ram seal.

Neji dropped to his knees clutching his head in pain, Naruto had just activated the servitude seal, much to the shock of many of the Hyuuga's. "This Neji-teme, is how easily Hinata could have beatin' and you would have been powerless to stop her!" Naruto said behind gritted teeth, "Yet she chose to fight you the honourable way in juuken, and what do you do?!" Naruto asked putting more chakra into his hand causing Neji to scream in pain. "You berate her, you nearly kill her for something that was never her fault!" he let his hand slip to his side. "All of the people that hate me up in the stands watch, and watch well, because this is the last time I put on a henge to hide the new me, who I really am,"

Naruto then started pulsing, blue flame erupted from him causing a bright flare, everyone had to shield their eyes. The flame went on for another 30 seconds, causing everyone to sit at the edge of their seats wondering what Naruto was talking about. The flame died down to show a man standing 5'10 with ice blue spiky hair he was wearing a maroon vest with a hood at the back that showed his lean athletic build, and two slits in the back, baggy black cargo pants. He had a sword on his back and two kunai holsters sowed into the fabric of the trousers. But what caught the attention of the crowd was his eye's, the pupils were reptilian like blue slits, the rest of his eye's were plain black.

"I'd love for you to have a chance to discuss my appearance, but I got a match to win, so," he turned back to Neji who had settled into a juuken stance. "goodbye," he disappeared from view, a second later a crash was heard from one of the walls, everyone looked at the wall behind where Neji once was to see two legs hanging out limply, "and goodnight," they saw the teen do a formal bow, his left arm behind his back, the other on his t-shirt over his heart and one leg slid back before righting himself and walking up to the competitors box.

Everyone's thoughts went something like this :

"_how did he get this strong in under a month? He defeated me with a blast of gas for Kami's sake!" _a certain dog boy thought.

"_is that really the blonde idiot we all remember_?"

"_he, he was so fast, I didn't even see him move!_" a certain angry clan head shouted.

"_look at those muscles!"_ almost every girl in the stadium said with stars in their eyes. Except a certain fangirl who shall forever remain nameless. *cough*Sakura*cough*.

The Hokage however was in complete shock, his student Jiraiya had told him he had pushed Naruto into the raveen, he was going to have a serious _'chat'_ with his student.

"Next match, Sabuku no Kankuro VS Aburame Shino Hajime!" Genma shouted

"what happened to you man, I mean, your completely different to before!" a certain lazy Nara said.

"I'll tell you one thing, I think not all deals with the devils are bad ones, though right now, I gotta go see Oji-san," Naruto said disappearing in a pillar of blue flame. "Hey Oji-san. Sorry I took so long to come back, my new sensei was brutal."

"Narut…" before the Sarutobi could finish that, Naruto cut him off.

"Naruto is dead, he was weak, the name is Kaen now, Namikaze Kaen," he said, about to turn away, he took a few sniffs of the air then launched himself at the Kazekage, claws grew from his nails and slashed the mans face, doing a unknown barrier around the kage booth. The Hokage was shocked until he saw the purple marks under one of Kaen's slash marks. "Hello Hebi-teme, I think these are yours," Kaen said taking out a sealing scroll and un sealing a huge amount of Hitai-ate with musical notes etched into them. Pulling out the sword from it's sheath. "Kyuubi-sensei told me tell you "I'll see you in hell, and when I do, I'll rip your innards out for that stunt you pulled on his mate!" Kaen whipped out the sword on the sheath and sliced off Orochimaru's arms at the shoulders Orochimaru's eyes scanned over the blade, it was a double edged blade2 foot long, the hilt was wrapped in a red material(if you want a clear view of the blade, it's called a "kingdom of hell blade" it's in Google images). Kaen could feel a disturbance in the air. Acting out of instinct he ducked, dropped, rolled out of the way to get on his feet and brought his blade up in a reverse guard position. Music was brought to his ears and he felt the effects of genjutsu on him, closing his eyes he started pulsing his chakra every two seconds.

"'_okay, six people. Two of them are Hebi-teme and oji-san, one recognized, four other a mystery, and the weak one is the Hebi_'" Kaen smirked and ducked and gave a mule kick hands on the ground before spinning around in a handstand and hitting two others with his legs in the splits.

"Tayuya! How the hell is he still moving? He should be a disoriented mess!" he heard someone shout.

"I don't know asshole, what do I look like, a fucking shrink?" this voice was definitely feminine, it was rough but had a slight… allure to it.

"Tayuya-chan it is not proper for a lady to speak like that," he heard a deep voice say.

"Ahhh shut the fuck up Jirobo, now how the hell aren't you under the genjutsu?"

"In truth, I am. To answer the lovely ladies question, the answer to all the problems a ninja can have…" he paused for dramatic effect they all leaned in. "Chakra," he simply said.

They heard a drop, the sound four turned to see Orochimaru on the ground, blood seeping from his arms "Orochimaru-sama!" the all yelled running to him, acting on instinct naruto hit the two closest to him elbowing one in the face while chopping one under the neck. The genjutsu was dispelled, opening his eyes, he saw Orochimaru, and two of the four were gone. Turning he saw a guy with six arms and the girl of the group. Turning back to a shocked Hokage.

"Are you good, Oji-san?"

"Yes Kaen-kun, I'm fine, I am stopping the exam though."

"Fine, I got a jinchuriki to take care of, excuse me," he said disappearing.

He appeared in the contestants box, his fingers glowing with purple flame "**Fuuinjutsu :** **Yongyou Fuuin!**" he shouted ramming his hand into Gaara's stomach, looking up at Temari. "He'll be fine, I'm gonna fix whoever made this shitty seal, invasions off, your dad was killed by the snake basterd," he said in a quiet voice, dragging Garra to a corner.

All the girl could do was nod, her father was dead, and this boy was going to fix her brother.

' _Honestly, what idiot puts a 3 point star seal for a bijuu? This is enough if you wanted to store a spirit into a weapon, but a bijuu? And the berserker seal at the top is like an incident waiting to happen… hello there, what have we here, a second guest? We can't have that now can we,_' he took out some sealing paper and slapped it on the second side of the seal, channelling chakra into it, he began peeling it off, he could feel the resistance but kept pulling, when it was off he saw the Kanji for 'insanity' on it. He scoffed at the soul on the page '_So, this is what was driving Shukaku crazy…anywho. Back to the seal it's an odd number, so I think I should add an another odd number to it, maybe the five points of heavenly protection along with a double reinforcement seal…yeah, that should about do it, should improve his sand wielding as well,_' and with that he got to work, applying the sealing ink and adding a drop of his own blood to it, it took twenty minutes, he became aware of the fact he had a crowd, but kept to his work. When finished he let out a sigh and added chakra, the five points of heavenly protection glowed white while the two reinforcement seals glowed blue. "**Yongyou Kaiin!"** he shouted, blue flames on his fingers undoing the seal he placed before.

Gaara woke up with a gasp, waiting for the mad screams of his 'mother', but they never came, looking around, he saw the former blonde boy and glared at him. In answer to this glare he held up the seal with the 'Insanity' kanji on it.

"That's what was making the Tanuki go mental, she won't be bothering you for blood anymore."

"B-but how will I prove my existence?"

"By living for your brother and sister, they love you man, let them in. All they wanna do is help," naruto said.

"Thank you Namikaze, I owe you my thanks."

He heard the Hokage make a speech and went over to watch it.

"People of Konoha! Today, I learned a lesson, that I have been shrugging off for many years, I learned that no matter how I try to deny it in, that I am getting old…er," there was a round of chuckles from the audience. "Moments ago, I found the man I was sitting beside, the man I thought was the Kazekage, was our worst foe, Orochimaru, and if not for the brav-" he would have continued except a swirl of leaves in front of him interrupted him. Two figures stood in there one tall and one small.

"I'm sorry, we're not late are we?" the tall figure, Kakashi asked with an eye smile. He opened it to see the whole the whole stadium glaring at him. "Sorry!" he said as the two Shunshin'd up to the stands.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," he said sending a glare at Sasuke and Kakashi. Both flinched. "if not for the brave actions of one shining genin, I might not be here to discuss this, and the village would be in combat, so come down, Uzumaki Naruto, now known as Namikaze Kaen to be recognized by the village!" Sarutobi called out gesturing for Kaen to join him.

Kaen smiled a small smile. Pole-vaulting over the railing he jogged to stand by his surrogate grandfather. As he arrived he stood just in front of Sarutobi and bowed deeply. "Rise child, it is I who should be bowing to you, I should have done this alooooooong time ago. People of the younger generation, you all know that thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi no kitsune attacked our village and that it was killed by the Yondaime Hokage! That was not the truth, our Yondaime could not kill the great lord so he made the greatest sacrifice, he sacrificed his son and his life to seal away the demon lord," at hearing this, a lot of people went pale. "Now, we know the reason the Kyuubi attacked, step forward Namikaze Kaen, container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, and tell us the reason of it's attack!"

Kaen took a step forward, looking up at the masses, he was aware of almost all of Konoha in the stadium. "It's not my story to tell," Kaen said.

"Well who's story is it then?" one villager yelled.

"Kyuubi sensei himself of course!" he said biting his thumb and running through hand seals. "**Kuchiyose no jutsu - Kyuubi!"** he shouted, a massive poof of smoke came from where he was standing, when it cleared, standing their was a man in a crimson read suit, nine billowing orange tails swaying behind him, he was a tall, broad man, no hint of fat anywhere. When he spoke, it was a huge booming voice. "**People of Konoha, on first note I wish to apologise to the families who lost someone during my attack, It was inexcusable for me to kill them but I was caught up in my own rage I did not notice the lives I was ruining,**" the Kyuubi said bowing to a stunned crowd.

"But you're a demon!" one crowd member cried.

"**No I'm a bijuu**," the Kyuubi corrected the man.

"Aren't they the same though?" a woman in the audience asked in a confused voice.

"**Not at all, demons are created from spirits that have remained on our plain of existence to long, a bijuu is an merely a higher form of summoning beast**."

"so… why'd you attack?"

"**Before I continue, are there anymore questions on the difference between bijuu and demons?…No? Good. The reason I attacked, was because of a certain snake man, while I was out hunting, he attacked my mate, in bijuu and Dire beast law, that act is unforgivable, so I tracked him down here, and well… the rest you know,**" the Kyuubi finished with a sad sigh, "**From this day forth, I declare my loyalties to the honourable Shinobi of Konoha, and as my first act as such, I ask to take Namikaze Kaen under my paw as an apprentice, seeing as he has had me inside him for long enough, he shall be able to use Maton-jutsu**."

Before the Kyuubi could say anything Kakashi had jumped over the railing.

"You won't teach my student anything Kyuubi!" Kakashi growled standing just in front of the bijuu lord. "His father was my sensei, and I'll be his sensei."

"**Oh, so now your taking an interest in him, wasn't it you who dropped him to another sensei because you were too busy training the last Uchiha. Why is that, because he's your sensei's son, he deserves special treatment? Name one thing besides the tree walking you've taught the boy**?"

"He does deserve special treatment because he is the prince of Konoha!" Kakashi said trying to steer the conversation away from that fact.

"**So nothing but teamwork exercises. Now, Kaen, care to tell the crowd what I have taught you, since you absorbed the last of my power**," Kyuubi said smiling at the entire crowds jaw dropping.

"Certainly Kyuubi sensei." he took a breath. "Kunai balancing, senbon balancing, kunai spinning, kunai floating, chakra floating, the Hyuuga rotation, Kenjutsu, seals and manners." he said taking a deep breath before continuing. "Fuuton - Shippuu Bakafu : hurricane blast, Dai Shippuu Bakafu - great hurricane blast, Guffu Bakafu : typhoon blast, Dai Guffu Bakafu - great typhoon blast, Senpuu Dohyou - whirlwind arena,Kazekiri - Wind Cutter, Kamaitachi - Cutting Whirlwind Technique, Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique, Kaze no Yaiba - Sword of Wind, Reppushou - Gale Wind Palm, Daitoppa - Great Breakthrough ,Renkudan - Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, Atsugai - Pressure Damage." he said letting his breath go, before taking another breath "And Katon -

Goukakyuu no jutsu - grand fireball jutsu, Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique, Ryuuka no Jutsu - Dragon Fire Technique, Karyuu Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Projectile, Gouryuuka no Jutsu - Great Dragon Fire Technique, Makai Ryuuka no jutsu - hell dragon fire, Kaen hashira - blaze pillar and Haisekishou - Burning Ash Accumulation, Kami those are some real tongue twisters," he said before an orb of water appeared from nowhere and he drank it down. "Oh yeah, and nature manipulation."

"And you got all that in under a month?!" Sarutobi said with a wide jaw.

"**When you are able to make as many clones as the boy can, it wasn't all that hard to do**," Kyuubi said with a proud grin,

"How many can Kaen make, Kyuubi-dono?"

"**On his own, just under three thousand**," another grin.

Sarutobi gulped. "And using your power?"

"**With ****his**** power at one tail he made an even ten thousand**," Insert eye's popping out of skulls.

"so how are you still here, if the boy absorbed you, how can you still be here?"

"**Ah now young one, that is the beauty of the ninth tail, instant chakra regeneration. I was in a deep slumber for one day before I was back**," Kyuubi said.

"Your tails have powers?"

"**Why yes**," he said putting on a pair of scholars glasses. "**Now pay attention everyone! Bijuu One o One is now in session**," red Youki flared, there was now a massive blackboard with detailed illustrations and symbols in the middle of the arena, Kyuubi was holding a pointer. "**Now, a bijuu's titles comes from their mastery over the amount of tails they have, there are ten tails in all, first the Ichibi, give the wielder the ability to fuse elements, your Shodai was able to do this because he had Ichibi level chakra reserves, thus he fused earth and water to create wood. The second power, the Nibi gives you complete mastery over the fire element, Sanbi gives complete water control, Yonbi gives earth control, Gobi gives lightning control, the Rokubi gives wind control, Nanabi gives one near instant healing, Hachibi gives perception, Kyuubi gives near instant chakra healing, and the Juubi give one the title of a demi-kami**." Kyuubi said finishing his lecture. "**Any questions? No, good, back to the young monkey**."

"As a result of the failed invasion, I hereby cancel the Chunin exams," Sarutobi announced before Shunshining to his office.

Things were about to get complicated


End file.
